The invention relates to heavy duty vehicle suspensions and, more particularly, to improvements to a sliding sub-frame therefor, including without limitation matters regarding torque boxes, direct pneumatically-actuated slider pins, and shear-off nuts.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.